happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Why Bones Trick Pranks
In this episode of the HTF fandom, Hoppy and Pranky attempt to prank Sir Gron, but he always seems to figure out the pranks and avoid them. How will they ever prank him? Roles Starring *Hoppy *Pranky *Sir Gron Featuring *Nutty *Lumpy *Puffy *Sniffles Appearing *Robo Star *An ant Plot Pranky is seen gluing a coin to the cement and hides when he sees Sir Gron approaching. Sir Gron sees the coin, but somehow sees the glue on the coin. Sir Gron gets out a bucket of hot water and splashes it on the coin, melting the glue, and Gron picks up the coin. Pranky gets mad and sneaks up on Gron, hoping to figure out what the skeleton is going to do next. Gron goes back inside his apartment and just before Pranky is about to pull another prank, he sees Hoppy and hides. Hoppy places a bucket of water on top of Sir Gron's door and rings the bell. Sir Gron looks out the window and sees the water bucket on his door. He opens the door with enough far away range to be away from the bucket water splash. Gron, annoyed closes the door. Hoppy gets mad that his prank did not work and Pranky gets bored and walks out, suddenly Hoppy spots Pranky and the two start yelling at each other about how their pranks failed, which causes an annoyed Robo Star to shout at them. Hoppy and Pranky then start working together trying to pull pranks on Gron, but fail each time. First, they set up a pinata in a tree. Gron thinks it is a little too suspcious and walks away. Nutty then arrives and whacks it, only for an anvil to drop out and crush him. Next, Hoppy and Pranky set up some raffle tickets and a paper cutter disguised as a raffle box. Gron picks up a leaf and sticks it into the shredder, walking away. Lumpy picks up a raffle ticket and sticks it in the paper cutter. Too stupid to let go, Lumpy is pulled inside and shredded to bits. Finally, they set up a trap on Gron's regular parking space. Gron drives by, but parks in another space. Puffy drives along and parks in the booby trap, immediately falling into a trap door with his car. An explosion is seen when he reaches the bottom of the pit. Having failed these attempts, Hoppy and Pranky are ready to give up. Suddenly, they see Sniffles trying to kill the ants with an elaborate trap. Pranky suddenly gets an idea, and they get Sniffles to help them build the perfect fool-proof trap. Assuming that they were going to help them capture the ants, he agreed. Some point later, the trio have created a devious trap, and the three hide in the bushes as Sniffles prepares to push a button on a remote. Pranky and Hoppy see Gron walking towards the trap, but Sniffles sees an ant walking in the same direction. As a result, Hoppy and Pranky fight with Sniffles over the remote. Hoppy and Pranky inadvertently tumble straight into the trap, and Hoppy's tail accidentally pushes the button. A rocket attached to the trap begins flying into the air, sending Hoppy and Pranky with them. Within minutes, a huge fireworks explosion is seen in the sky, and Gron protects himself with an umbrella as the pranksters' organs splatter on the ground. Meanwhile, the ant appears right behind Sniffles with a balloon. The ant wears a protective uniform and pops the balloon, splattering corrosive acid on Sniffles. The ant laughs as Sniffles' bones pile over each other. Deaths #Nutty is crushed by an anvil. #Lumpy is shredded to death. #Puffy either falls to his death, is crushed by his car, or dies when it explodes. #Hoppy and Pranky are blown up. #Sniffles' body is melted by the acid. Trivia *This is the only time The Ants give Sniffles a quick death. *The balloon should have melted from the acid, though it didn't. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes